


Kneel Before Your Dreams

by Ashida



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, M/M, PWP without Porn, Praise Kink, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida
Summary: Yuuri was tired of being the spoilt one. He was tired of being able to let himself lose it while Victor sat there with frustration on his face. It wasn’t fair for Victor at all, and Yuuri hated it.Yeah, he’d finally figured out that he wanted to pay Victor back for his unprecedented kindness. And there was always a way around the rules.----A one shot that is set in the same AU as my fic 'Money Shot' and can be considered an extra to the story.





	Kneel Before Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morrindah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrindah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Money Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269956) by [Ashida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida). 



> Happy belated born day, Morrindah! I hope you like it. 
> 
> Ty, Nickie for the proof reading. 
> 
> I will run and hide now haha.

Something was different tonight.

Over the last few weeks his sessions with Victor had grown increasingly frustrating. No matter how much Victor made him scratch that infuriating itch it just wouldn’t go away. It wasn’t even kind enough to abate. 

Mondays. Tuesdays. Wednesdays. That hour would be up and Victor gone from the room- waiting for him at the door - and Yuuri would still be on that bed unable to calm down, body still craving, heart still racing. 

It was Victor’s eyes on his skin, his voice so close but it might as well have been agonizing miles away. Victor’s _praise_ , all his sweet nothings that turned Yuuri into a sobbing mess, his promises, his guarantees that Yuuri could have whatever he wanted; none of it was enough. Not anymore.

Yuuri was too restless, on a completely different edge and he hadn’t been able to figure out why or even _what_. Everything was still the same, the rules in place and unbroken. Yuuri was used to this, he wasn’t nervous at all. Victor still took care of him, he still smiled and put Yuuri first when it was all said and done, he still completely neglected his own needs.

They’d go through that push and pull, they were going through right it now.

The night was going just like any other night Yuuri was here. Victor had given him space the moment he arrived, smiled that same suave smile that set his blood simmering. He’d walked down the hall with Victor’s eyes on his back, on his _ass_ because his jeans were fresh from the wash and extra tight. And he’d stripped the second he set foot in Victor’s bedroom. And oh, he’d given the best go of it he’d ever had. What’d come over him tonight, Yuuri didn’t know. 

He’d taken his clothes off slow while Victor watched, like there was this sultry song playing in his head that he could use for a rhythm he didn’t know his body could move to. He’d pushed his hand up his shirt and played with his body underneath the fabric, and he’d done the same with his pants too. With his shirt off, he’d pushed his hands right down the front and teased himself, he’d trailed them right around and squeezed his ass under his jeans. 

That mouth hadn’t uttered a single word, Victor had let Yuuri do his thing with his clenched jaw and his white knuckles until everything he’d been wearing was on the floor - forgotten because all Victor cared about was Yuuri.

He’d inched onto that soft mattress with those spotless white sheets, his pulse hammering in his ears as Victor’s eyes trailed his every move. The pressure was stifling, electrifying and so palpable that Victor might as well just use his hands to touch Yuuri at this point. 

And now Yuuri was currently kneeling on the end of Victor’s bed, naked with sweat beading the small of his back. He was staring Victor down, trying to figure out what to do to get rid of this feeling that gripped him the moment Victor opened the door. 

Victor hadn’t told him to do anything yet, hadn’t praised him or teased him, and Yuuri knew none of that would help. He couldn’t settle, couldn’t find his bearings or think of anything to do while kneeling on the mattress that normally brought him such comfort. And as usual, Victor saw right through him.

 _“What’s wrong?”_ Victor whispered with real concern, his eyes hiding pain and unease at the mere notion that Yuuri was uncomfortable. 

_That was it._ He’d finally figured out what it was that was driving him so crazy. 

It was Victor’s restraint. His absolute selflessness. It was hearing his voice grow increasingly hoarse with each new set of instructions. Hearing his breath catch, hearing Victor stifle his groans, his growls and all the words he really wanted to say. Yuuri wanted to hear them all. He wanted Victor to stop being so considerate and just make himself feel good like he had once before.

It was Victor’s white knuckles on the chair, grip rigid and unrelenting just like the heat in Victor’s eyes. It was his clenched jaw, Victor’s thick swallows around his adams apple. It was the way Victor licked his lip before he bore down on it with his teeth, his eyes smoldering with want while that discipline smothered everything. 

Yuuri was tired of being the spoilt one. He was tired of being able to let himself lose it while Victor sat there with frustration on his face. It wasn’t fair for Victor at all, and Yuuri hated it. 

Yeah, he’d finally figured out that he wanted to pay Victor back for his unprecedented kindness. And there was always a way around the rules. 

Today, he’d take action before Victor could struggle, before Victor’s fingertips could dig into the soft leather of his chair, before his breath could become shallow, before his eyes could blaze with the heat that was kept confined behind the cage of Victor’s control.

He was sure about this. He wanted this. And he knew Victor would too. 

“Nothing,” Yuuri whispered back as he did something he’d never done before. He sat on the edge of the bed with his feet touching the floor, and then he stood up and took one tentative step in Victor’s direction.

Victor _groaned_ as he realized he was doomed, cornered in his damn chair that was more of a prison than it was a place to relax. 

“What are you doing, Yuuri?” It came out as a soft warning, a gentle reminder that this was crossing the line, that in a few more steps it would be too late. In Yuuri’s head it already was. There was no going back for him now that his feet were touching the floor, now that Victor was sitting before him looking like a man torn between temptation and his morals. 

“I’m tired of being the only one who feels good,” Yuuri admitted as Victor’s surprise gave him the confidence to take another step. He could see Victor giving in, could see his resolve crumble as his want clawed its way to the surface. 

“Your rules, Yuuri…” Victor was already breathless, already worked up to the point of no return even as he tried to deny it. And Yuuri was so _tired_ of seeing him try and hold it together. All Yuuri needed to do was chisel away at that self control a little bit more and it would all come falling down. 

“My rules were that _you_ could’t touch me…” The red shagpile rug was plush underneath his feet, the threads in between his toes, it was perfect for kneeling on. So that’s exactly what he did. Naked and vulnerable but feeling as _safe_ as he could ever be: he sunk down to his knees to kneel before Victor. 

And he saw the exact moment that Victor Nikiforov fell apart. 

“ _Fuck._ ” Victor cursed as his restraint dissipated with the heat between them that seared away everything it touched. There was no hiding the way he liked Yuuri kneeling before him. Yuuri could see the shape of his cock in his pants - growing thicker and harder by the second. He could see Victor’s chest rising and falling faster and faster, the tension in his neck, in his whole body. And it would be so easy to fall into the oblivion of those blown out pupils, Yuuri knew he could, that maybe one day he would. Victor would catch him if he ever did. 

After one last exhaled breath, one last heartbeat of indecision: Victor finally let that wild expression win over on his face. His eyes now sharp and crazed as he stared down at Yuuri kneeling on the floor, his lip curled in hunger at the thing he wanted to devour right there for the taking.

“Come here then,” Victor drawled as he beckoned with a crooked finger. And the dominating tone was enough to set Yuuri’s skin on fire, enough to have him moving, walking on his knees to settle on the floor in between Victor’s spread legs. 

There was no way he could ever explain the excitement in his chest that he felt while sitting there, the thrill of being completely naked at Victor’s feet while Victor sat fully clothed in all his poise and power. 

“What do you want, Yuuri?” And of course Victor had to ask that question, he had to reach out and ghost his fingers under Yuuri’s jaw - only a whisper away from breaking the rules at last. With that question he’d given Yuuri all the control again, he’d put himself second and Yuuri first. 

Silence waged war between them as Yuuri looked up at Victor in his chair, and Yuuri had no idea what’d given him the confidence to do this. He wasn’t an expert, his experience minimal, and yet here he was trying to seduce the most attractive man he knew. It was hard not to worship him, because Victor was breath taking, or maybe it was because Yuuri wasn’t calm enough to breathe properly, but there was something too appealing about the way Victor was staring down at him like he was something to eat. It meant Victor wanted him, and that made Yuuri bolder than he’d ever been.

“I want to make you feel good,” Yuuri finally said, resolute. Once the words had come out of his mouth he knew they were right, and on instinct he leant into Victor’s hand, let Victor touch his skin during a show for the first time ever. 

Victor had stopped moving, it looked like he’d stopped functioning. The only thing he was doing was stroking the skin under Yuuri’s chin, fingertips gentle as they moved back and forth. And tonight even that touch alone was something better than what he could have done to himself. 

“So tell me how,” Yuuri urged, his voice barely above a whisper. 

The moment dragged. One breath, and then two. The terrifying notion that Victor might not actually want this hit him, that maybe he was wrong, that maybe after all this time he’d misjudged. He was about to panic, about to stand up right there, put his clothes on so he could leave and never come back. But then Victor’s fingers were tracing his mouth instead, running over his lips softly, pressing against the bottom one to part them so he could slip a finger inside Yuuri’s mouth for him to taste. 

If Yuuri thought his heart was going crazy before this, now it was going hyper speed as adrenaline hit him full force and sent him reeling. 

“Use this mouth of yours,” Victor rumbled, low and sultry. 

And that’s when Yuuri wasn’t so sure after all, he wouldn’t even know where to start when it came to making Victor feel good with his mouth. He wasn’t inept, oh, he knew what people liked and could do it well enough, but making Victor feel the best he could was something else altogether. 

One glance up to Victor’s face told Yuuri everything, because then Victor was giving him a gentle smile, his whole person reassuring as he kept tracing Yuuri’s lips with his fingers. That gold ring hovered so close to his face, moving in front of him, something else to focus on. 

“It’s okay, Yuuri. Trust me when I say I’m going to enjoy this.” Victor was all breathy reassurance, and Yuuri believed every word he said because he could see the truth in Victor’s eyes. This was already more than Victor could have ever wanted. 

It was such a small thing, it was no big deal at all and yet Victor was satisfied with just this. Something about that pushed Yuuri’s frustration even further, had him annoyed enough for the rest of his hesitation to vanish with one last breath before he moved on his own accord. 

He caught those two fingers moving around his mouth in between his lips and then promptly sucked on them instead. He used his tongue, laved it around Victor’s fingertips and then pulled them further into his mouth in a show of what he really wanted. 

His heart was thundering, his blood thrumming with heat and thrill, and Victor was hissing through clenched teeth as he watched Yuuri pay attention to his fingers when his dick was right there. Yuuri could see the bulge now -right in front of his eyes - straining against the tight confines of Victor’s pants.

“You look so good on your knees, Yuuri,” Victor huffed as he got a hold of himself, and those words were so full of praise that Yuuri couldn’t help but groan around the fingers in his mouth. 

That sweet ache in his hips was there already, that unmistakable emptiness that wanted something inside him even as his cock begged for friction of its own. Yuuri wanted more praise too, he wanted Victor to use his own mouth to whisper filthy things that set him on fire. And he knew the way to get that praise was to forget the fingers in his mouth and focus on Victor’s want instead.

They moved in tandem, Victor opened his legs wider and welcomed Yuuri in further as Yuuri pulled away from Victor’s fingers and settled in closer to Victor instead. And Yuuri couldn’t wait, he wanted Victor to feel good, he wanted to be the one to make Victor feel good. 

The surprised gasp Victor rasped out as Yuuri mouthed the clothed bulge of Victor’s cock drove Yuuri crazy, made him eager, it made him want _more._ There was a hand in his hair now, combing through the strands softly to keep it away from his face, and that soft, gentle touch just told him how right this was. That touch told him that Victor would always put Yuuri first, so just this once Yuuri wanted to make it the other way around.

“You’re so good,” came the next broken drawl as Yuuri nibbled and then sucked on the fabric to wet it completely. Victor was so hard already, and so was Yuuri. He was rutting his hips at the air as he sat on his knees, desperate to touch himself but more desperate to make Victor feel good first.

But just mouthing Victor wasn’t enough, because Victor was still being so good to him, so considerate and annoyingly selfless. He wasn’t asking for more, he wasn’t telling Yuuri to do anything, he was letting Yuuri go at his own pace, and so Yuuri would do exactly that.

His hands were surprisingly steady as he brought them up to undo Victor’s belt and pull the leather through the buckle, his fingers were sure as he pulled the top button of Victor’s pants open and then pulled down the zip. 

That hand continued carding through his hair, caring and affectionate without an ounce of pressure, but the wild look in Victor’s eyes said it all. Victor _was_ enjoying this. 

It still wasn’t enough, because Victor still wasn’t saying anything. In the end it was Yuuri who couldn’t wait, because he was pulling the waist band of Victor’s briefs down and then taking the head of Victor’s dick into his mouth in the very same movement.

He took it in as deep as he could, all the way until the head was rubbing against the roof of his mouth, until the underside of Victor’s length was pressed against his tongue. That thick vein on the bottom throbbed against his lip, the skin smooth as he sealed his lips around Victor’s girth and then drew his head back. 

“Oh, _Yuuri,_ ” Victor groaned, the breath left him in a rush as Yuuri’s mouth engulfed him. “You looked good before, but now, with your lips around my cock you look perfect.”

That statement alone had Yuuri _moaning_ around Victor’s in his mouth, had him eager to take in more, had him desperately trying to please Victor and make him feel good because it felt good to hear those words. 

Victor was still looking down at him with his sharp eyes and his hunger fueled smirk, so powerful and gentle all at the same time, and Yuuri loved it. 

With one swirl of his tongue around the head, a taste of salty precome on his lips, Yuuri took Victor in more than he had before. All the way to the back of his throat until there were tears at the corners of his eyes and a whimper echoing in his chest. 

“God, you’re so beautiful like this, love.” That grip in his hair tightened for the briefest of moments, a short tug that spiked the heat in Yuuri’s groin and had his hips rutting faster against thin air.

It was so good to hear Victor’s breathing ruined, so good to look up and see the bead of sweat on his neck, the pleasure in Victor’s slack jaw. So Yuuri kept going, one slow drag of his lips back until he was kissing the head of Victor’s dick, and then one long swallow as he pushed his lips and his tongue back down Victor’s length until he couldn’t take anymore.

The heat in his body was agony, the ache in his balls, the throb of of his own cock, and it only made Yuuri more enthusiastic in his task. That hold was firm in his hair now, Victor’s fingers with his gold ring a slowly tightening pressure as Victor fell apart more and more. 

“Fuck, Yuuri, that’s good.” Victor was growling through gritted teeth, his hips moving on their own with small thrusts into Yuuri’s mouth. “So good.”

Yuuri’s own hips were moving too, and he was still moaning with Victor’s cock filling his mouth and his every thought. It was only now that he realised he was fucking the air with the same rhythm he was sucking Victor off, and he was getting faster and faster and god he was going to come untouched just because Victor was finally feeling good. 

And it was still a show, because he knew Victor was looking at him, at Yuuri’s lips parted around his dick, at how pink and wet they were. He was looking at the blush on Yuuri’s cheeks that spread all the way down to his neck, he was looking at the desperation and want in Yuuri’s eyes, he was following the movement of Yuuri’s body as Yuuri rocked his hips. 

Victor’s smirk was feral now, his voice broken and awe struck as he said the words that had Yuuri _begging_ in his head. “Are you going to be a good boy and swallow it all for me?” 

Yuuri wanted that _so much._ He wanted to hear those words, he wanted that praise and heat to wash over him. All he did to answer was tighten his lips around Victor, he sucked harder and took Victor all the way in until Victor’s cock was pushing against the back of his throat, rubbing as Victor fucked his face.

“Ngh, that’s it.” Victor’s fingers were pulling so _tight_ in his hair now, painful in a way that Yuuri didn’t know could be so good. The pressure in the back of his throat, the sting in his hair, the hiss of Victor’s voice, it was too much. Especially when he swallowed around the thick head of Victor’s cock to make him come. 

“ _Yesss_ , good boy.” And then Victor’s warmth was spilling down the back of his throat, thick drops of come that Yuuri swallowed back as Victor _moaned_ with his fist bunched in Yuuri’s hair. 

This is what Yuuri wanted, this was perfect, and with one last pathetic thrust of his own hips, Yuuri was coming on the ground in between Victor’s legs- 

* * *

-He woke up to the sound of his own moaning, he was that loud, because he felt _that_ good. 

That moan soon turned into a huge growl of frustration and embarrassment as he realised he was in his own bedroom, alone in bed as he rut up against his own blankets to finish the orgasm he’d been having in his dreams. 

It’d been so vivid, so real, so crazy, something that’d manifested in the back of his mind as his shows with Victor played out over the last few weeks. Yuuri groaned again as he felt how soaked his briefs were, how wet his sheets were too. 

He was twenty three years old and Yuuri had just had the _best_ and wettest wet dream of his life. Shit. 

There was no way he could look Victor in the eye now. How could he when all he’d be able to think about was Victor’s cock in his mouth? In his dream he’d been so ready, so willing to throw it all to the wind, but now that he was awake and thinking about it: Yuuri would rather bury himself into his pillows than throw away what they had now. It was out of the question. 

But god, Victor had been so sexy, and that feeling of sitting between Victor’s legs hadn’t been bad at all. 

Yuuri groaned for the third time as his morning wood showed no signs of going away. Why was this happening to him? 

His alarm was going off, screaming at him that it was time to get up and get dressed so he could run to the gym. 

It kept screaming as he as he slid his hands down his pants and arched his back. Victor’s name might have been on his lips, the image of his dream in his head, it was too late to care now. 

Yuuri already knew it was going to be a bad day. He was going to be late to training, and Celestino was going to kick his ass. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
